


xmas sleep

by adamsbathwater



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Saw - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adam’s a good dad, chainshipping - Freeform, i literally don’t know what else tags to put lmao, if i think of anymore i’ll add em, lawrence should get home earlier🙄
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsbathwater/pseuds/adamsbathwater
Summary: lawrence gets home late from work on christmas eve, just to walk into a sight that makes his night :)
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	xmas sleep

as the tired out, gorgeous yet stressed looking blonde shuffled for the key to his house in his jean pocket, he couldn't help but notice how much later he had gotten home tonight than he promised his daughter & fiancé he'd be back by.

12:42 am.

"shit", lawrence grumbled to himself after checking his watch, which he then dropped the keys from his pocket on the front porch. he bent down to grab them back quickly and rummage them inside the key hole so that he could get into his house quicker now realizing how late it was.

the man stepped into his house, much more warm than it was outside. it had to have been a good 35 something degrees out there that night. the wind was harsh just to add on, so proceeding to enter through his front door into his home he began to appreciate the sudden change in temperature.

as he closed the door behind him and locked it, he began to take off his shoes and leave them by the front door.

lawrence had been trying to spend as much time as he could with diana since he hardly got to see her anymore, and since she came down for the holiday season to spend christmas with her dad. (including adam, of course).

he let out a soft, yet deep sigh as he slung his work bag off of his shoulder and onto the coffee table in their living room. he had work that needed to be done by the end of the weekend, but considering it was friday AND christmas eve the doctor decided to let his paper work wait for later times.

he collected everything that needed to be done first before all else in a stack and proceeded to his work room where he left his belongings in that he brought with him from home.

it didn't hit him that diana wasn't sprawled, sleeping on the couch that night until he quietly stepped foot into him and adam's bedroom to see both adam and diana both sound asleep in their shared bed. 

lawrence had forgotten about the fact that adam had basically been keeping diana company for the last couple of days. since the older man still had to work around his difficult work schedule he'd usually leave diana and adam alone at the house. 

from every time he'd come home that week diana always seemed to be happy sharing whatever activity her and adam were doing, whether that consist of her watching my little pony: friendship is magic on tv while adam tried hard not to blackout on the couch due to the show's childish demeanor or it'd be the two playing a board game they had found in a spare closet. lawrence had really loved the fact that adam seemed to be surprisingly really well with kids, despite his smart-ass & sarcastic/ruthless undertone 24/7. 

after moving away from the doorway, the man began to change out of his work clothes by unbuttoning his blue collared shirt and putting on a comfortable sleep shirt instead. 

upon closer examination the older man had adjusted his vision to see exactly how the two of his loves were laid out. 

adam had his back facing diana while she had her arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders. there was a small stuffed animal in between them that diana had insisted she needed to sleep with, not wanting to "hurt their feelings". 

lawrence couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself by the sight of the two of them. he was glad that adam wasn't so crude to make diana sleep on her own without anyone to be there for her; however he mostly allowed it so that lawrence could put the presents from "santa" under the tree without worrying for diana to wake up and see him. 

which is what the man went right to doing.

being as silent as possible on their carpet floor, he gently and quietly grabbed some of "santa's gifts" for diana and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to place them under the well lit tree. 

while he finished up doing and making up the presents and ordering them nicely so that they could wake up to a nice tree instead of sloppily thrown out gifts, he headed back to their bedroom and got into bed, gently.

as he laid his head down he rolled over to his side to face diana and adam. 

diana still had her arm draped over adam's shoulder/neck, which for whatever reason made lawrence grin at the sweet sight.

with all the lights now off besides the indistinct aurora glowing from the christmas tree in the living room, lawrence crept close to the love of his life and his daughter and wrapped his arm around the two of them. 

a smile was left on the lovable man's face as he gradually fell into a good, deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yea so i’m not the cutest of writers on here, this isn’t the best i can do but i’ll definitely keep posting more chainshipping in the future. i’m never really motivated to write but ig that’ll be like this year’s new resolution :p


End file.
